


Fragile

by Lupy180



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Epilepsy, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possessive Lucifer, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Prompt: can I ask for a Lucifer fic? Like where he has come back from the cage and lives in the bunker and he and the reader likes each other, but she keeps her distances because she knows he hates humans and she’s also epileptic and she thinks he will see her as weak. One day he confronts her, leading to a seizure and he gets all panicky because doesn’t know what’s going on, holding her and begging his father not to take her from him and it’s all fluff and sweetness?





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluff, a little angst, epileptic reader, Lucifer is a little possessive, smut, unprotected sex, nipping, a little grace kink,

Epilepsy. It really sucked having the condition. Seizures popped up here and there, headaches constantly, and some days it was hard just to crawl out of bed because sometimes you were just too tired. Yes, having epilepsy really sucked and you knew it more than anybody because you were diagnosed with it after a traumatic accident that killed your parents and gave you brain damage. The Doctors called it Post Traumatic Epilepsy.

Apparently a werewolf had thought it would have been a good idea to run in front of your car that was going 60 mph and when your dad tried swerving to avoid it the car rolled and crashed into a big tree. That was how you had met the Winchesters. You had woken up and managed to remember what you saw. The Winchesters found out you had been stalked and the werewolf was your ex who wanted to turn you. Thankfully he thought you were dead and fled the scene.

 

Since you had no one left they sort of adopted you and you stayed with them at the bunker. They never let you go on hunts due to your condition but proved yourself to be very helpful in researching and learning trivia. You liked the angel, Castiel. Not in a romantic way, he proved to be a good friend and someone to talk to. He even made you laugh from time to time. Although even with the company of your friends you still felt lonely.

But you never said anything, after all no one would want a damaged weak human such as yourself. Still, you kept a smile on your face and joked a little here and there. You had to, it was the only way you could live. Most of the days you lived by reminding yourself to breath through the next minute.

Your life seemed to be made of devastation. It was what you often felt and you felt it a lot when you learned Lucifer was out of the cage. Then there was the wonderful news that you had to co-exist with Lucifer in the bunker. You didn’t quite catch the main reason why the Winchester’s agreed to let him stay. You were blinded by rage and allowed their words of reason to go out one ear and out the other. It had taken you awhile to get used to the idea and even then you still did everything you could to avoid him.

A simple task that he made sure to deem impossible. When you were trying to do research in the library he would make sure to distract you by flirting with you, sending you winks and all that shenanigans. Day after day it started growing old but you secretly enjoyed it. You didn’t let it show of course as you knew the Devil was always going to be well… evil. He was the ultimate tempter, he was selfish, prideful, snarky, and narcissistic. And evil. You couldn’t forget the evil part because if you did you probably would have fallen in love with him.

Actually , it was too late you already somehow developed feeling for him. Maybe it was because he had visited you in your dreams every night, or maybe it was because he was indeed the ultimate tempter and he just tempted his way into your heart. He found a way to wiggle himself into your soul and it felt like there was always a piece of him inside you somehow.

“Y/N, my little human, you look tired today. Someone’s not getting their full night’s sleep.”

Lucifer’s voice made you snap out of your little day dream and look in his direction. You saw those beautiful blue eyes and squeezed your thighs together. Why did his eyes have to be so blue? His blonde hair rested so perfectly on his head and even when it was a little messy he still looked so perfect and gorgeous. Beautiful.

“I would be getting plenty of sleep but there’s this angel… Who I’ve been forced to live with and since then I’ve been having trouble sleeping because he likes to interrupt my sleep with some seriously haunting dreams.” You finally replied and did your best to keep up the whole uninterested façade.

When Lucifer didn’t immediately reply you folded your arms over your chest and leaned back in the chair you were sitting in. Lucifer folded his arms over his chest as if to mock you. He was standing right beside you, looking down at you.

“Well, I have to find entertainment somehow. I’d like to think that’s why my father really put you here.”

He reached up and ran his ice cold fingers across your cheek. It brought an intense sensation to the pit of your stomach. You turned away from his touch and stood up. As much as Lucifer made your insides melt you knew he was only doing it for a reason. He didn’t want you, certainly not the way you secretly wanted him because you were a human cursed with epilepsy. He only saw you as weak. He was only toying with you so you couldn’t let him know that he was affecting you like that.

“Yeah well along with humans there is also books, TV, computers, games, pets, vehicles, art, nature, photography, and the list keeps going.” You replied as you made your way to the bookshelf.

Lucifer appeared in front of you and you jumped. He managed to trap you between him and the bookshelf, propping himself up with one hand and using the other to keep you caged in. His entire being was cold, you could feel the coolness on your body. He was extremely close to you and when your body picked up on that you felt a fire ignite inside you. Ice on fire, winter vs summer, that’s what it felt like and the feeling alone was enough to make your knees feel a little wobbly.

“Allow me to clarify. When I said my father put you here for my entertainment I meant YOU, Y/N.” His blue eyes scanned your face.

“I’m not an object. I’m not something for you to play with and I’m not here for you to play with.”

Lucifer pulled his lips into a tight smile. As if he had a thought. The look on his face made you shudder. He scrunched up his face and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Is it just me or is our relationship finally starting to feel a little carnal?”

Your cheeks must have turned as red as a tomato. In your mind all you could think was that there was no way Lucifer had just said your relationship felt “sexual”. There was no relationship. He was doing his best to annoy you now.

“Why do you keep doing this? What do you want from me? I have nothing to offer you and you know that.”

“I’m going to disagree with you there my little human.” He leaned closer to you and you taken the last second you had to squeeze out from under him.

Stop calling me your human. I’m not your property.” You shook your head.

“See, I’d like to think that’s an area we need to settle. Because You are My human and if you want to keep arguing about it I can simply just chain you up like a pet. Then you really will be specifically for my entertainment only.” Something dark flashed in his blue eyes and when he took a step forward you jumped back.

“No that’s not how this works. You don’t -”

“It would be wise for you to mind your tongue. You don’t tell me what I do. I’ll always be above you and if you don’t want to end up as pink mist I would you’ll do well to remember that.” He placed a finger under your chin and forced you to look into those smoldering blue eyes.

You had to close your eyes in an attempt to stop yourself from giving in to him. “Please stop messing with my feelings.” The words came out in a gentle whisper.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Lucifer snapped and finally lost his temper.

You stepped back and opened your eyes wide.

“I know you want me Y/N, so why can’t you just admit it? Any other human would have cracked within a day!”

“Because I’m not stupid. I know how you work. You tempt people into believing that they will be yours to do your bidding and then you kill them. I can’t let that be me!” You snapped back.

“You foolish human. You really think I would keep pursuing if I wanted something from you? If I wanted something from you I would’ve had it long ago but you’re just too stupid to see it!”

Something in your mind stirred and you felt it. A seizure was coming. Lucifer’s rage caused the lights to flicker and your body stiffened, preparing for what was about to happen next. You tried interrupting Lucifer but he only snapped at you some more. Then before you could stop it you flopped to the ground and your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

Your vision went black for a second but returned sooner than normal. When you looked up at Lucifer you noticed everything was in red. Lucifer was holding you close to him, speaking in a different language which you guessed was enochian.

“Lucifer?” You whispered.

“Please dont take her from me. It’s not her time, it can’t be her time.” His voice sounded so sad and soft you almost didn’t recognize it.

“Lucifer.” You said a little louder.

“You’re alive?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah, everything’s blood red right now but that will fix itself soon.” You replied as you climbed off Lucifer.

“What happened Y/N?”

“It was a seizure. I have epilepsy.” You confessed.

Lucifer went completely quiet. After saying that you feared Lucifer would kill you or worse, stop flirting with you. He hated humans so even he did like you before you were sure he didn’t anymore.

“I was in a bad accident and I got brain damage from it. While I did manage to heal from it, I was left with epilepsy. So I get seizures from time to time and some serious badass migraines. Do you still want me as your human now? Even though I’m a fragile, diseased, flawed human as you once said.”

His blue eyes blinked and then looked into yours.

“Y/N, when I first met you I knew you were unique, I could sense it. You have to understand that you’re literally the only human that rejected me and resisted my temptation for so long. I don’t like that. It affects me in the most annoying ways. Y/N, you may be human and you may have a condition that makes you fragile but that doesn’t matter.” He leaned forward and then started to whisper, “I like them breakable, it’s more fun.”

You opened your mouth to curse him but didn’t have the chance. Lucifer placed his lips over yours and everything that you had been holding back unleashed against your own will. You didn’t want Lucifer to know that he made you flush, that the near thought of him made your panties moisten, and that you somehow had feelings for him. Unfortunately your body had other plans. When he gripped your waist and hoisted you up your legs wrapped around his body.

He slammed you into the closest brick wall and continued dipping his tongue in your mouth. You became putty in his hands as he grinded his clothed erection against your pelvic area. You couldn’t stop even if you wanted to. His touch was tantalizing, the longer you had to wait for him to have you the more tortured you felt. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into your eyes. A cold breeze hit your skin and suddenly you were naked.

When he leaned in closer you felt his erection prodding at your entrance and you thought you would melt right to the floor. He kept his gaze on you and just as you went to voice your permission something warm swarmed inside you. A numbing feeling swirled in your clit and your whole body tightened.

“Holy shit!” You screamed as the feeling swept right through you.

Lucifer leaned his face against yours so his lips was just inches from your ear. “Do you feel that, Y/N? That’s my grace, giving you exhilarating, recurring, pleasure. I could give you so much more if you just say the word.”

“Yes. Please, I want you inside me.” You begged.

Lucifer held you in a tight embrace and rocked his hips. You felt his erection slam into you and your whole body trembled. Your whole body was singing from the pleasure he was making you feel. It must have been his grace because it felt like there were three other men working at your clit while Lucifer was sheathing himself inside you.

It was almost too much. You could feel an invisible force shoot through you. His nails dug into your hips and you felt the wall scrapping into your back but you enjoyed the little snip of pain with the pleasure. It was the only thing that reminded you that it was real. That this was real.

With one hand Lucifer grabbed a fistful of your hair and held your head back to expose your neck. He began placing soft kisses and a few bites here and there. You jumped and let out a whimper in pleasure when he bit you right below the pulse point. When he brought his mouth back to yours he provided a much hungrier and passionate before.

Your neck was sore from the hickeys that were beginning to swell but you didn’t mind it one bit. All you could do was hold onto Lucifer’s shoulders and try to suppress the orgasm you felt building. Then when he rolled his hips at the right angle and hit your spot right on you felt your walls clamp around his erection immediately. Your vision flashed white and your whole body trembled as the waves of pleasure soared through your whole body.

Lucifer groaned against your lips before pushing into you again and again and then finally releasing his warm seed inside you. You probably should have been a sweat and mess but his cool body against yours felt amazing and kept you from getting too hot.

You felt his teeth dig into your bottom lip before pulling away and pulling out of you. He kept you against him as he walked down one of the halls of the bunker.

“Where are you bringing me?” You whispered as the pleasuring hum in your mind almost became too much.

You’ve had orgasms before but never like that. What you had just experienced was like the mother of all orgasms. You swore if it lasted a second longer you probably would have passed out.

“To the room, you need rest.” Lucifer replied.

You closed your eyes and rested your head on his shoulder and when you opened them he was placing you on your bed. He was fully clothed again and so weren’t you. Just as he pulled the covers over your body he noticed your eyes were open again.

“Lucifer, what happens now?” You asked.

“You’re my human now. Not another creature on this earth is to lay a finger on you. Understand?” He asked as he seated himself on the edge of your bed.

You nodded your head. His lips curled into a pleasant smile as he cupped your cheek. “Rest, little human. You taken alot for a simple human. Maybe that’s why I like you so much. Because you’ve proved time and time again that while you are indeed human you are more than meets the eye.”

You smiled at his comment. He leaned down and pressed his lips into your forehead. “Sleep, Y/N. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here when you wake up” he promised.

So as he demanded, you closed your eyes and fell asleep with the feeling of warmth flooding inside you. Maybe it was happiness, maybe it was because you had just gotten laid, but there was something new inside you and you liked the feeling. You could get used to being Lucifer’s human even as fragile as you were.


End file.
